fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Luizaki
is the pen name of the user AkihsulKaz and is most notably known as the creator of [[Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!|''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!]]. They also go by '''Luizui',' Lushika',' '''or '''AesRia'. Their shortened name is either Lou or Aki. Works and Projects Fan Series Main Series * [[Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!|'Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!']]' ': the first installment in Luizaki's series that revolves around the themes of friendship and hope. * Pretty Cure Mash♥Up : the second installment of the series, and the most varying one. Its themes are eternity, love, and hope. * [[Genesis☆Pretty Cure!|'Genesis☆Pretty Cure!']]' ': the third installment in the series which revolves around stars and flowers. * Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ : the fourth installment of the series. Its motifs are music, gems, and harmony. Crossover Series * Homestuck Pretty Cure : a crossover between Pretty Cure and Homestuck. The series mostly follows the story of Homestuck with added elements of Pretty Cure. Collaborated Series * [[Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure!|'Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure!']]' ': a collaborated fan series where Luizaki is the main writer and co-designer. Its main themes are goddesses and love. * [[Pretty Cure Cosmos|'Pretty Cure Cosmos']] : another collaborated fan series where Luizaki is the head director. Its main motif is countries. Other Works * Project SPECTRA ': an original novel currently in development. The story is about six individuals escaping from a private government-funded experiment. * '''Verbeeltopia ': a story about a girl and her friends who travel in a world of their wildest fantasies. * '''Sylphs : an undeveloped project that centers around humans that gain magical powers from a mysterious source. * Sparkle Mix Sisters : a story that features the world-hopping adventures of Michelle Bellamy, and encounters some new friends. * Combostuck ''': a collaborated Homestuck fan-adventure which features a malfunction between two Sgrub sessions. * '''The Aki Files : a slice of life on-going comic which retells the life stories of Luizaki in an exaggerated manner. * Virtual Magic! : a fanime featuring the life of Akimoto Kazumi, balancing her school work and her job as a magical girl, while keeping her identity as the most popular gamer KageTori a secret. * Kesshō no Senshi : a fanime about four girls who receive the powers of the Crystal Warriors to defeat evil while trying not to let evil take over them. * Trash Story ': a collaborated comic featuring the life of garbage in a dumpster. Etymology Luizaki is a combination of two words. The first, "luiz" comes from a shortened version of their real name while "aki" comes from the reversed version of their other pen name "Lushika", which is "'Aki'hsul." Aki can also be the Japanese word for "autumn", which is Luizaki's favorite season. At times, Luizaki has a variety which is "Luizaki80", where 80 is supposed to be a reference to their character Czaria. AkihsulKaz is the shortened username for AkihsulKazumi. As established, "Akihsul" is the reversed spelling of "Lushika", while Kazumi is a japanese name meaning "peaceful beauty". AesRia, like Luizaki, is also a combination of two words. "Aes" comes from "aesthetic", which is a part of Aki's Homestuck chumhandle 'aestheticBobolink'. "Ria" also comes from Homestuck, specifically from their fanventure Combostuck, where one of the characters is named Cza'ria. AesRia is used for most of their gaming accounts. Trivia * Being born on November 10, Luizaki's zodiac is Scorpio. ** When following the one with Ophiucus, however, makes them a Libra. * Despite the fact their avatar has hazel eyes and brown hair, the actual eye colour and hair colour of Luizaki is dark brown and brownish black respectively. * Their favourite colour is pastel yellow and her second and third favourites are dull blue and dark red respectively. * Here is a list of Luizaki's favourites among Pretty Cure: ** Season: Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure♪, and Smile Pretty Cure!. ** Cure: Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky, Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat, Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm, and Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom. ** Song: ☆SHINING STAR☆, HEART GOES ON, Where Courage is Born, Macaronage of Love and Excitement, Heart to Heart, Shubidubi☆Sweets Time, HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer, Embrace Love, and PaPePiPu☆Romantic. ** Designs: Maho Girls!, Smile!, and Dokidoki!. * Their main fandoms include: Pretty Cure, Homestuck, Eurovision, Hetalia, Houseki no Kuni, Hamilton, Be More Chill, Steven Universe, Boku no Hero Academia, Thomas Sanders, VenturianTale, Voltron, Dan and Phil, and She-Ra to name a few. * They dream on becoming a famed novelist, knowing a variety of languages, and travelling around the world. ** Currently, they have some knowledge of at least five languages (English, Filipino, Norwegian, French, and slight Japanese) * Their favourite animal is a bird. Specifically, hummingbirds and bobolinks. *Their favourite type of food is pasta. She also loves sweets and especially cold desserts. Gallery External Links Social Media * Tumblr * DeviantArt Works * The Aki Files * Multifandom One Shots Category:Pen names Category:Users Category:User:AkihsulKaz